


Together

by Kitkat12323



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Mercenaries, No Beta, Romance, and more characters, expect a chapter with cats bc murder man likes cats, honestly this is just for me to continue writing short one-shots of them, light on that hopefully, so i can stay motivated on writing, will probably add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12323/pseuds/Kitkat12323
Summary: After the war ended, Byleth and Jeritza travel the world as mercenaries. Where they will go, they're not sure. But as long as they're together everything will be fine. A series of interconnected one-shots.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, Jeritza von Hrym & My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, bylitza - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This series is just a bunch of one-shots I wanted to write for the pair. Self-indulgent writing because there isn't enough fics for them. The stories are also posted on my tumbler, sara-scribbles.

It was very easy to slip into mercenary mode after so many years. The war had continued to sharpen her skills. Though the war had ended there was always a need for mercenaries even in peacetime. Perhaps mercenary work was written in Byleth’s blood; after all she had grown up with Jeralt’s mercenaries. It really wasn’t a surprise how quickly she fell back in place. Of course this time she was no longer part of her father’s mercenary band. 

Instead it was just her and Jeritza traveling around Fódlan. Despite never having been a mercenary, he seemed to fall into place just as easily. It was a way of life that suited him the best. She could also think of a few others who would fit the mercenary lifestyle. However She had a feeling Jeritza did not want to add more to their simple two person team. Byleth was fine with that. Traveling with him was a mostly quiet affair.

Having arrived at a small village, the two split up. He went to the nearby inn to get a room, and she went to the local tavern. Taverns were the best places to hear gossip and get information. Stepping inside, the stale smell of booze assaulted her nose. It was dimly lit, and the windows provided little light with how dirty they were. There were already quite a few patrons nursing pints. The sun was still high in the sky, but it seemed some people started drinking early.

Settling at the bar counter, she gestured for the barkeep. “What can I get ya?” The man was missing a few teeth, but he seemed nice enough.

“I’m looking for someone. Heard he came this way,” she murmured while looking disinterested.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he wiped down the counter. “Haven’t seen anyone new except you.” She slid a few coins across the counter. “But I did hear that some bloke with a nasty scars on his face was seen lurking in these parts. Someone saw a shadow in the window of the old mansion at the edge of town.” He swiftly pocketed the coins.

“Thank you.” Standing, she left the tavern. The sun in the sky was setting as she made it to the inn. At least the place looked cleaner than the tavern.

The room was also fairly clean. Jeritza was busy sharpening his blade when she entered. “I have news on our target. He might be hiding out in the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town.”

“Are you sure?” he asked without looking up from his weapon.

Taking a seat on the only bed, Byleth stared up at the cracked ceiling. “No. But it won’t hurt to check it out. Anyways, our hire doesn’t care how long it takes as long as we bring back what was stolen.”

Seemingly satisfied with his blade, he placed it back in its sheath. “Is this how you usually go about your jobs? It seems rather…unnecessary.”

“My father always gathered information before doing anything. He had a larger group than just us two, so he had the ability to do more.” Turning, she met his sharp gaze. “We’ll check it out once night falls.” Falling back into the mattress with a sigh, she closed her eyes. 

Her body was used to sleeping on an actual bed instead of the ground from her time at the monastery. Sleeping on the open roads had taken a while to get accustomed to again. Even now her body craved the softness of a mattress to the cold, hard ground.

Without a word, he joined her on the bed. The two laid side by side. “I never considered how much you might need more people for a mercenary group,” he admitted.

Eyes still closed, she shifted to give him more space. “It does make it easier when you have certain people for specific roles. We’ll do what we can with what we have.” Rolling on her side to face him, she opened her eyes. “Why, are you considering adding to our merry band of two?” A knowing smile danced on herr lips.

His brows scrunched together, and his frown deepened. “No.”

A chuckle fell from her mouth. “Sothis forbid we add more people to our group.”

His hand sought hers and grasped it. “We’re fine the way we are.” Curling her body closer to him, Byleth closed her eyes once more. “Rest. I’ll wake you when we have to go.” His fingers intertwined with her own as she drifted off.

\---------

The mansion sat on a large plot of land and was once beautiful at one point.. Though with the lack of upkeep, wild plants had grown all over the grounds. The front gate was barely hanging off its hinge and a portion of the wall was missing. Getting inside was easy enough, and more so as the front door was missing.

“It’s quiet…” Jeritza glanced into an empty room. “I have yet to hear anything except the rats.”

“We’ll split up. I’ll take the top floor, and you canvas here and the lower level.” The mansion itself was pretty large. A lot of the rooms were filled with debris, and parts of the floor and ceiling looked ready to fall.

Creeping up the stairs, she tried to avoid any spots that looked ready to break. Most of the rooms were empty except for a few rats here and there. A creak from nearby caught her attention. Hand on the hilt of your sword, she crept closer to the room. Peeking in, she didn’t see anyone. However she carefully walked in to survey the area. It looked to be a bedroom though most of the furniture was missing or broken.

A window was open with the wind gently blowing it. The creaking noise was coming from there. Shaking her head, she sighed. A slight rush of cold air was all she needed to pull her sword out and block the daggers aimed for her back. The man, Alfi, snarled as his daggers met her blade.

“Did one of those pigs send ya?!” His scowl pulled the scars that criss-crossed his face. For such a bulky man, he was light on his feet. She had almost missed him.

“They just want what you stole back,” she replied, not giving up as he put more pressure on his blades. With some force, she shoved him back. He stumbled into the hallway before righting himself.

His lips curled into something of a grin. “What did the rich widdle nobles miss a simple trinket? Can’t they buy more with ‘ere money?!” She lunged at him but he deftly dodged to the side.

“Just give it back and you can leave this place alive.” Ducking under his daggers, her foot met his side. He fell back against the banister. The old wood groaned loudly as cracking noises filled the air. Eyes wide the two had little time to move before the floor crumbled. The entire staircase and floor came crashing down.

Byleth managed to pull herself free from the rubble. Unfortunately so had Alfi. He had lost a dagger, but his other one was pointed right between her eyes. Her sword was still buried somewhere under the debris.

“Not much of a sword for hire are ya. Nice try, kid.” He raised the dagger to strike, but he let out a ghastly groan. 

She stared at the sword that pierced through his heart from the back. Jeritza pulled the blade out and the man collapsed in the rubble. His blood seeped through the wood as his body twitched. Jeritza causally wiped the blood from his sword using the man’s body. Kneeling, he rifled through his pockets before pulling out a small pouch.

“You didn’t have to kill him.” She found her sword and put it back in the sheath.

He tossed her the pouch, which remained clean of any blood. “Hmm…” Opening it, she pulled out the ornate hairpin inside. Made of diamonds and rubies, it looked to cost a small fortune. “All for a hairpin?” He was unimpressed.

“It’s a family heirloom. It's the last thing the daughter has of her parents.” Placing it back inside, she eyed the dead body. “Father would usually have the body cleaned up, but...”

Jeritza didn’t bother to look as he headed out. “No one will find him. From what the innkeeper said the locals think this place is haunted.”

Following him, she walked past the dilapidated gates. “How did you find your first job as a real mercenary?”

“It’s…different from what I’m used to. However I don’t dislike it.” The one road leading to the mansion was empty. “As long as we can work together and there’s plenty of bodies to keep my sword sharp, I’m fine with this.”

“Good. We have all of Fódlan to explore in the process.” Side by side, they walked down the long road.


End file.
